


but she can barely hear them

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: "We need an ambulance! Jane, call and ambulance!! Tasha is gonna die!"





	but she can barely hear them

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr sent me "Tasha's going to die" and inspiration came...

Jane and Patterson are in the lab, joined by the four other FBI agents that have been assigned to them for protection.

For what? Well, Crawford wants them all dead and Roman apparently hired five assassins to take them down.

It's annoying. Patterson just wants to get out of there. The guy supposed to kill her is already dead, why can't she leave now?

Okay, she knows why. But she's tired. And just wants to go home and play some video games to distract her from real life.

Anyway. The thing is they are stuck in the lab until someone comes to tell them it's safe to leave.

And where are the other three? Well, that's what Reade is trying to figure out. He told them they couldn't get out and then left to find Kurt and... Zapata.

Jane is mad because she can't stand waiting without doing anything, mainly if her family is in danger. But somehow they managed to keep her in there. Patterson wonders if the 4 agents are there to protect them or to keep Jane in.

The door swings open and a frantic Kurt enters the lab. Everyone gets ready to take him down before they realise it's him. "We need an ambulance! Jane, call and ambulance!! Tasha is gonna die!"

And that's the last thing Patterson hears.

She knows he's saying something else, because she can see his mouth move, but she hears nothing.

She can't move. She can't breath. Everything has stopped and the only thing she can think about is Tasha. Her fight with Tasha. Her words. Tasha's words. The looks. The tears. And most of all what Kurt said. The possibility of losing Tasha for real. While they are fighting. Before she can forgive her. Before she can tell her she doesn't hate her. Before she can tell her she loves her.

And then everything goes black.

\---

Patterson wakes up in the bed of a bright white room. She doesn't know how she got there, but as she looks around, she realizes she's in a hospital.

Rich is sitting next to her bed, playing with his phone until he realises she's awake. "Hey, Patsy Patt," he says while he puts his phone down, small sad smile in place.

Patterson frowns. "What's wrong? What am I doing here?" she asks, pointing at the room with her head and noticing the two agents outside her door.

"You don't remember... You passed out." he explains, slowly, tentatively. It only makes her nervous.

"Keep going."

"There's... Roman and Crawford. They hired professional assassins to... Well, to take you guys down."

At that, Patterson's memories start to come back. "Yeah. I was in the lab with Jane... And--" And then she remembers. She's pretty sure her heart stops beating, her eyes widen and her head snaps towards Rich. "Where is she?" She can't practically hear her own voice.

Rich looks at her sadly. She wants to scream. "She's in this hospital too. The team is with her," he says. "She lost a lot of blood, Patterson. And I don't really know much more."

"Where is she?" She can feel tears forming in her eyes.

"I told you, she's in this hospital."

"No, Rich! Room!" She exclaims, rubbing the tears off of her eyes and sitting up, ready to go to whatever room he says. She's fine, anyway.

"Hey, Patterson! You're awake," Jane enters the room.

Patterson turns her head towards Jane as soon as she hears her voice. "Where is she?"

Jane smile softly at her. That's a good sign, right? "She's upstairs. The doctor said she'll be alright, we almost lost her but she's strong," she tells her, ending with a wink.

"And stubborn," Rich mutters.

"She's still asleep. We can go see her later... Cause... That's what you want, right?" Jane asks her, cautiously, brushing a tear away from Patterson's cheek. The blonde bites her lip before nodding her head. "Right. But first, you have to eat."

\---

She looks so vulnerable. She's awake when Patterson finally is allowed to go and she's joking with Reade and Weller. But she looks exhausted and pale.

Patterson freezes in the door. And then Tasha's gaze is drawn to her. As soon as they make eye contact, Patterson feels like she can breath again.

She goes in and sits down on the left side, next to the bed, not realizing the guys have left, her whole attention on the brunette.

"Hey," Tasha's voice is practically imperceptible on the word, so she clears her throat.

"What the hell happened?" Patterson asks, frowning in concern.

Tasha looks down. "Um... Well. Reade found Kurt and I and we were going to the lab. I saw the barrel of the gun, tried to warn Reade and Weller, but the guy was faster. And warning them turned into getting them down on the floor but I guess I wasn't fast enough," she ends with a chuckle, pointing her head at the wound in her right shoulder.

"That was dumb," she whispers.

Tasha gulps. She sniffs before saying "I know... And Patterson, I'm - -"

"Don't speak. Please..." Patterson cuts her off, looking at her, eyes full of tears, pleading.

Tasha complies, looking unsure of what to do. After all, Patterson wasn't even talking to her the day before.

Meanwhile, Patterson just takes a hold of her hand and tries to control her emotions, unable to stop the sob that escapes her and that is followed by more crying as she lowers he head.

Tasha squeezes the hand that is holding hers and draws circles with her thumb over the back of her hand. "Patterson... Don't cry..."

The blonde looks up at her and sniffs. She finds that sad expression she has seen so many times in the last few weeks. "You almost die, Tasha!" she exclaims. "I... I thought I lost you..." Her voice lower than before as she looks away. "I can't. I-" she sniffs. "I can't lose you too..."

Tasha removes her hand from Patterson's hold and wipes a few tears off Patterson's cheek with the back of her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispers. She shifts in the bed and pats down on it. "Come here."

Patterson hesitates. She looks at Tasha, who's watching her hopefully and afraid at the same time, biting her lower lip.

After some time, Patterson makes up her mind. They still have a lot to talk about, but she needs to know Tasha is alright. She needs to feel it. So she gets on the empty space in the bed. She lies on her right side, putting Tasha's arm around her shoulder and resting her head on Tasha's. Carefully, she wraps her left arm around Tasha's waist. "This doesn't mean anything."

Tasha leans her head over Patterson's, takes a deep breath and whispers "I know."


End file.
